Best Friends Turned Lovers
by bunnygirl2012
Summary: Just a quick little one shot between Naruto and Sai


**Disclaimer: Though this may come as a shock to some, I do not actually own Naruto. I know, hard to believe right? The privilege of owning these wonderful characters belongs to the creator, whose name escapes me at the moment.**

**Warnings: Bad language and a lemon.**

**A/N: Yeah, I know I have other stories I ought to be working on but oh well, this just kind of popped into my head. I really wanted to write it down, because well now just seems like a good time. It probably won't be very long; perhaps the shortest thing I've ever written. But oh well, enjoy some Naruto/Sai loving. Oh, by the way, Sai is the older one. As of right now I am too lazy to go look up who actually is older, so we'll just pretend in this fic. And everyone is the age of consent. Also, this is only a oneshot. Last thing, I promise, this is an AU fic and the characters might seem slightly OOC, for that I apologize.**

***~~Enoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~***

Silence fills the room as neither of them knows what to say. The elephant sits in the corner of the room, waiting to be discussed. Each boy appears to be lost in their own world, unsure of how to go about talking about what just happened. The two of them just got back from the coffee shop, and while there Sai's boyfriend came in and saw the two of them together. Even though Sai and Naruto were just sitting there and talking, Sasuke had a total meltdown, and went off on Sai in front of everyone there. Luckily, the coffee shop was practically deserted and no one had really been witness to the whole scene. It had been rather nasty, hurtful words had been said and Naruto had thought for some time that Sasuke was actually going to hit Sai in front of him. Instead, all Sasuke had done was put Sai down easily and then broke up with him, crushing his heart into millions of shattered pieces.

Finally, after some time one of them, the elder one, speaks.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispers softly, hardly even heard in the smothering silence.

His friend glances over at him, "Hey, It's not your fault. I guess I'm still in shock. I can't believe he did that. I don't think I've seen that side of him before. Honestly, I didn't know that he even had it in him. Sasuke always seemed so calm."

The younger of the two pauses for a second, thinking.

"Is this the first time he's said this kind of stuff to you?" The blonde asks softly.

The brunette doesn't speak for a while, but finally after some time responds, "No, he's said it to me plenty of times before, but always when it is just the two of us. He's never gone off on me in front of anyone else. I suppose I don't blame you for being surprised; he behaves so well when we are in public together. Everything he always says though, it's true. It's all my fault. Like always."

The sadness is evident in his voice, and the younger one just stares down at the floor, trying to think of a response. What is he supposed to say to his friend's thoughts? The elder brunette didn't do anything wrong, at least not that his younger friend has seen. Then again, Naruto could just be biased because he's fallen in love with his best friend, Sai.

"He's a lying piece of shit. Don't listen to what he has to say. Just because his life hasn't turned out the way he's expected it, he blames it on everyone else but takes it out on you. He just thinks you're an easy target, that's all. He thinks that your love for him will make you blind to his bad side. He's too immature to actually take responsibility for his own actions. In his eyes, everyone else is blame for his problems except for himself. He's not a real man, regardless of what he might tell himself. He's just a coward who picks on those he thinks is weaker then himself," the younger male pauses, and looks at is friend. The elder one is staring at him, eyes wide in shock. Naruto, the youngest, stares back at his friend in defiance.

"Yeah, I realize he's your ex- boyfriend, and that you still probably love him and all that shit, but you shouldn't have stayed with him if he treated you like that. And I know you think I'm saying this to be mean, but I know there's also a part of you, no matter how deep it's buried, that knows what I speak is the truth. To an extent I think I get it more, and now I think I envy you a little less. Though, there are still things I don't get, like why you didn't just dump his ass or kill him or something," Naruto frowns lightly at the prospect of his friend killing Sasuke and then being sent away to jail for murder.

Sai just stares down at his friend, still unsure of what to say in response. Was it his imagination, or was Naruto close to hitting the mark on his thoughts? Was he that easy to read? No, that was impossible. Not after all the time he spent on making himself appear happy, not after he took so much effort into putting on that front. A snort from the younger blonde pulls Sai from his thoughts.

"I just know you that well, Sai. Regardless of what you do, you'll always be easy for me to see through, you realize this right? I get that I am a creature of habit, but you are as well, at least emotionally. You'll blame yourself and wallow in the pity, all the while putting up that annoying little front of yours. For once, just let your true emotions out. Let that anger out. It's okay. It won't kill you, I promise." Naruto stands abruptly and Sai looks at him, eyes growing impossibly wider.

The younger blonde takes the few steps to close the small distance between the two of them. Without a word, he leans down and in close to the older male sitting in front of him.

"If you have to, take your anger out on me," Naruto whispers in Sai's ear before kissing the outside of it lightly.

Sai pulls his head back in shock, and a light blush covers his cheeks, "Wha—what are you doing Naruto?"

The younger one places another feathery kiss beneath Sai's ear, "How long have we been friends Sai?"

"Since grade school, you know that silly," Sai chokes out as Naruto continues to place smooches on his neck, right below his ear.

"Ah yes, that's right. And during all those years, you can't tell me you haven't thought about what it would be like, to be with me. Well, right now I'm offering you an outlet to let out all your anger, and I'm offering you my body," As Naruto speaks he pulls back and looks his friend in the eye.

A small blush crosses Sai's cheeks as he mulls over Naruto's words. It is true that the two of them had been friends for quite some time, but he never knew that Naruto looked at him in such a way. Over the years, Sai had slowly been falling in love with the silly little blonde and all his antics, but he never imagined that the feeling would be returned. He had always thought that his love had been unrequited, which is why when Sasuke Uchiha had asked him out freshmen year, he had eagerly said yes, hoping with time he would get over his best friend. That had been almost four years ago, and his feelings for Naruto had not faded, but instead only grown stronger, even with Sasuke by his side.

The older male is pulled back to reality when he feels something warm being pressed against his open lips. His eyes fly open to see Naruto pushing his pink lips against his own, and the other's cerulean eyes are closed. Sai's body settles into a dull shock, trying to comprehend what the hell is going on. It doesn't take long for him to snap out of this when he feels Naruto's moist tongue prodding into his open mouth.

Naruto doesn't know what compelled him to do it, but before he knew it, he was pressing his lips to his best friends. A feeling of elation runs rampant through his body as the feeling of those tempting pink lips against his own. They felt so much better in reality than they did in his dreams. Never would he have been able to imagine the exotic taste that was of Sai. It wasn't until now that he realizes how much he had been longing to be able to taste the boy in front of him.

Suddenly, Sai pulls away from Naruto, effectively ending the kiss. The blue eyed boy gives his friend a curious look, and Sai only blushes.

"I love you Naruto. If we do this, I want to do it out of love, not because I am angry over what Sasuke said," Sai whispers softly, his hand going to grasp Naruto's.

The Uzumaki smiles sweetly at his friend's words.

"I love you too Sai. I always have and I always will. I won't hurt you like that bastard Uchiha did. That much I can promise you," Naruto says before leaning down to kiss his friend again.

This time, Sai is ready for it and his response is far more appropriate now in Naruto's eyes. With all his might, the brunette kisses his younger friend back, pouring all of his pent up passion into the kiss. Each boy wraps his arms around the person opposite of them. Naruto snakes his arms around Sai's neck, pulling him as close as possible. Sai rakes his fingers through the blonde locks he has been longing to touch since he can remember.

Naruto is the one to break the kiss this time, but only long enough to whisper to words to his friend: the bed.

Naruto's friend nods, and stands up, pushing the younger Uzumaki onto the bed. Once that is done, Sai crawls on top of his friends and roughly pushes his lips to the other boys'. The blonde happily returns the kiss, eagerly pushing his tongue into the elder's waiting mouth. Each boy is lost in the lip lock, reveling in the way the other feels pressed against his body. They might not have realized it over the years, but this is a feeling they have been craving more than they knew.

It doesn't take much time before Sai is running his hands under Naruto's shirt, across the plane of white skin. The two pairs of lips are still intertwined with each other, and now their tongues are roughly playing together as each boy tries to taste as much as possible of the other. Naruto gasps into Sai's mouth as the elder one finds his friend's sensitive nipples. Happy with the reaction he got from the writhering boy beneath him, Sai tweaks the nub again, eliciting another moan from Naruto.

"Let's see how bad you want me Naruto," Sai whispers as he sits up.

Deft hands slide across Naruto's chest, and make their way down to the top of his pants. With no hesitation, Sai opens the button and fly of cloth covering his friend and pulls down the jeans. Courage, mixing with a strong lust flows rampantly through the veins of Sai as he sees the growing bulge in Naruto's boxers.

"Sai," the blonde whimpers when his friend brushes over his aching erection.

"Do you want me to suck your cock Naruto?" Sai asks, sounding innocent.

The Uzumaki is only able to manage a weak nod, not willing to trust his voice. Sai smiles and pulls Naruto's boxers down to his knees. Naruto's erection springs free, making Sai salivate at the sight of the hard cock in front of him. He wastes no time before latching his lips to the head of his best friend's, turned lover, dick. Slowly, Sai pushes his head down, engulfing more of his friend, until he has taken Naruto completely to the root. A low moan fills the air as the brunette begins to move his head up and down. On each upstroke, Sai pushes his tongue into the slit in Naruto's head, dragging a little more pre-cum out each time, and on the down stroke the boy makes sure to moan low in his throat, sending vibrations through Naruto's entire body.

Sweaty fingers grasp at Sai's head, trying to force him to stay down on the erect penis in his mouth. A small smirk manages to make its way across his lips, and this time instead of moving up, Sai just hallows his cheeks and sucks on Naruto's cock as hard as possible. Naruto moans loudly, deep from within his chest, when one of Sai's hands begins to fondle his sac, and the other begins to run across his crack, teasing his pulsing entrance every now and then.

A fire is burning in the pit of Naruto's stomach, and he can sense a familiar feeling building up in his chest.

"Sai, I'm cum—" The boy tries to warn his friend, but it's too late.

After a non-to-gentle prod into the slit of his head, Naruto can feel his seed spilling deep in Sai's mouth. Each boy groans loudly; Naruto shaking in the aftershocks of his orgasm, and Sai drinking down everything the other's body gives him, savoring his unique taste.

When everything is done being robbed from the blonde's smaller body, Sai finally pulls away letting the now flaccid cock fall from his mouth. Now, he puts three of his fingers up to Naruto's lips.

"Suck," he says.

The younger male does as he's told, licking each individual finger with great care, and as sensuously as possible. Sai watches the show with wide eyes, his cock twitching and leaking an obscene amount of pre-cum from what Naruto is doing to his fingers. They haven't even made it to the main show yet, and Sai already feels like he's about the burst at the seams; it wasn't going to be a very long night.

Finally, when Naruto feels each finger is lubricated adequately he pulls the wet appendages from his mouth. Sai smiles up at his friend and spreads Naruto's legs out as wide as they'll go. He gets a nice view of his friend's toned ass, and moans from the sight alone.

With his un-lubricated hand, Sai spreads Naruto's ass cheeks, revealing a rather sensitive ring of muscles. Looking up at Naruto for the go ahead, the older boy waits for a nod before he slowly presses a finger into his best friend's entrance. Naruto whimpers weakly, making Sai to look up in alarm. The sight he sees before him makes his cock twitch within the confines of his pants. For his lover is flushed with excitement and already panting hard, droplets of sweat clinging to his forehead and brow.

This look makes Sai want to just bury himself into the tight heat of his friend, but he doesn't want to hurt him either. Instead, he makes quick work of his preparation. After a few thrusts of his one finger, Sai adds another, stretching Naruto so his tight, virgin entrance will be able to accommodate his leaking cock. In no time, Sai has three fingers in the younger boy, and when Naruto starts pushing himself back on the protruding fingers, Sai knows he's ready.

Quickly, no longer able to wait anymore, Sai unzips his pants and brings out his aching member. He spreads the liquid that has seeped out of his cock onto his entire prick, using that as a substitutive lubricant, wanting to make this as painless as possible. Sai stretches out over Naruto's body, and pushes the head of his cock against the freshly prepared entrance of his lover. Not wanting to wait anymore, Naruto pushes against the erect cock threating to be swallowed by his eager pucker. At the same time, Sai pushes forward and the head of his dick pushes past the ring of muscles and suddenly part of him is being clenched in an indescribable heat. Slowly, Sai presses the rest of his cock into the unused entrance of Naruto.

As soon as Sai is completely sheathed in Naruto, he stays still, allowing the one below him time to grow used to having a foreign object in his ass. The moment Naruto gives him the go ahead Sai begins to move, slowly at first, getting used to the feeling of the muscles around his dick. The older boy is also looking for the place that will make his younger lover see stars, and he knows when he finds it because Naruto screams his name. Sai leans down and roughly presses his lips to the other boy, and begins to thrust harder.

Sounds of skin on skin, a creaking bed, shallow moans and heavy pants pervade the air. By now, Sai has built up a steady pace and the feeling of climax is rushing through the pit of his stomach; Naruto has already come twice since they started this, and is already hard again. Sai reaches down and begins to play with his friend, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

Though Naruto has cum so many times, he doesn't really last long with Sai moving within him, assaulting his prostate with every thrust. Already, the blonde can feel his third orgasm building up in his body, pulling his balls up to his pelvic region.

"I'm going to cum Sai," Naruto whimpers, sweat dripping of his entire body now.

"Me too. Let's cum together," Sai moans into the boy's now bare chest. At some point during this, each boy had lost their shirt.

The hand that isn't busy touching Naruto's erect cock is now playing with Naruto's hardened nipple. A squeak comes from the lips of the Uzumaki when Sai leans down and begins to suck at the other nub. It doesn't take much longer of Sai playing Naruto's body like a finely tuned instrument, before he is cumming into Sai's hand, spilling his seed all over the both of them. Sai's pace begins to increase, looking for the same bliss as Naruto, when he feels the walls of Naruto's ass clench even tighter around his member. A few thrusts later, Sai is unloading himself deep in the heat of his best friend. Hormones rush through Sai's body, and he sees white on the edge of his vision as the orgasm tears through his body.

As each boy rides through the aftershocks of the climax, they keep moaning each other's names. Sai is resting on Naruto, buried in him still, trying to recover from perhaps the most intense climax he has ever experienced. Even with Sasuke, Sai has never felt anything so intense. It takes time, but finally the older brunette is able to recover from his session with Naruto, and slides off of the younger boy, pulling himself out with a loud squelching noise.

Each of the males is covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and their stomachs are covered in Naruto's seed, but at the moment neither of them cares. They are both basking in the after glows of sex with the one they love. Sai leans down and pulls the blankets up around them, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist.

"That was amazing," Naruto whispers.

"It was," Sai responds.

"I love you Sai," Naruto says sleepily.

"I love you too," Sai presses a kiss to the crown of his lover's head.

The two of them fall asleep together, lost in each other's arms.

***~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~*Finished*~~***

**A/N: Wow, that didn't take me very long at all. I'm sorry if it sucks, this is my first Naruto/Sai fic and I don't think I served them any justice at all =[ anyways, this was actually just a little oneshot that was done spur of the moment, which is part of the reason why it sucks, but have no worries, eventually when I have more time and more inspiration I will eventually come back and write another story between these two and it will be way better. It won't be for quite some time though, as I have to finish the last four chapters of my Kakuzu/Hidan/Oc/Oc story, but chapters three and four are in the works so hopefully it won't be much longer. Anyways, it's late and I have school in the morning so I'm going to shut up now. Hope you enjoyed. Please review on your way out, let me know how good/crappy I did. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. **


End file.
